Gruvia 2018 Response
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: Here's my response to all the amazing reviews to my stories for Gruvia Week. I'm terribly sorry this is so late! For those reading Demons, there's a sneak peek of chapter 7 at the end. (sorry this one's late too, it will be posted this week)


**Hello, everyone! I am back (from the dead).**

 **Just a WARNING: This isn't a new story. I wish I had one that I could post now, but I haven't written barely enough.**

 **Anyways, this one-shot is just meant to be a response to all the reviews I got for my prompts for** **Gruvia Week 2018** **. You guys surely deserve it and I know it's long overdue. I'm sorry for that, but at least it's here.**

 **First of all, let me thank you a million times for taking your time reading my stories. I know they weren't short and there were so many amazing works done for** **Gruvia Week** **that I feel honored to have taken place in it. I had a great time writing these stories and am even planning to do prompts for previous ones from 2016 and 2017.**

 **Hopefully I can pull that off someday. Now I'm already having trouble keeping up with** **Demons** **and another short story I've been planning for weeks. Not to mention, I've been reading a lot lately so I haven't had all the time in the world to write.**

 **That's why chapter 7** **is taking so long to be posted. (Although a few more reviews would help)** **Sorry, guys. But I'm trying my best to finish it by this Friday and hopefully chapter 8 can be done over the weekend.**

 **Okay, that's enough talking. Let's get to the actual responses.**

* * *

 **For Day 1 (Break Them All) :**

 **Martygruvialover: I'm glad you liked it. I always try to use this combination of sweet and sad in my stories. I feel the same, the love Juvia and Gray clearly have for each other is so beautiful. **

**Bruxinhah ShikaTaty: I'm glad you enjoyed the flashbacks. I love doing them! Thanks for following this story.**

 **rougehero88: Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this story and the others. **

* * *

**For Day 2 (What Had To Be Done) :**

 **glodenglowingsnowdemon: OMG I can't believe you asked me to continue it. I didn't think anyone would. ****To be honest, I have no idea how I could possibly write a sequel to this story, but I'll keep it in mind. Thank you so much for leaving a comment and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Martygruvialover: I had to kill someone in order for the plot to work and the idea with Erza just came to me. My original plan was to have Juvia kill herself, but I decided to have a less angsty ending and have her live and Gray forgive her. I feel like their love for each other is stronger than anything, nothing could break it. Well, unless you're still reading Demons.**

 **erikam1015:** **I had to kill someone in order for the plot to work and the idea with Erza just came to me. But don't get me wrong, I love Erza. She's definitely one of my favorite characters. Someday I'll write a happy story for her and Jellal.**

* * *

 **For Day 3 ( A Long Way):**

 **Martygruvialover: Same, I was so glad to be able to come up with something happier. I needed the fluff too! I loved writing Gruvia family, but it doesn't seem like the readers enjoyed it much. Well, what can I do. **

**I noticed the mistake you pointed out and fixed it.**

* * *

 **For Day 4 (A Not So Secret Affair):**

 **Azure Shine: I love doing Gajeel's reaction to Gruvia being together. He's the best overprotective brother/BFF. **

**optimistic bloodrose: I'm glad you liked it.** **I love doing Gajeel's reaction to Gruvia being together. You wanted more of Natsu? I'll keep that in mind for my next** **stories ;)**

 **If you want to see the next chapter, it's actually another story called I'm Yours. It was my prompt for day 7.**

 **Martygruvialover: Same, this one's my favorite prompt too. It's the happier one, after all. I always like doing sequels to my stories, it's nice to do the development of Gruvia's relationship throughout the arcs. I'm glad I managed to write a different side of Gray, more mature and honest about his feelings. I think this story is where he was most in character. **

**CoeurDePluie: Thank you, I'm so glad you liked it. I meant for it to be sweet and cute; a breather from all the angst surrounding my other stories. **

**godavariflowsby : Thank you ver much! Hey, if you wanted more, just check out the sequel I made for this story. It's called I'm Yours. **

* * *

**For Day 5 (No One Can Replace You):**

 **Martygruvialover: OMG thank you so much! I lied, this one's my favorite one. I'm so happy with how the plot fit perfectly just the way I wanted. I always wondered about a future Juvia and it was the perfect way to have her dying without her actually dying. I decided to give this one a happy ending too. **

**godavariflowsby : Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I'd love to hear more about your thoughts on the plot twist and the idea that Juvia came from the future as well.**

* * *

 ** **For Day 6 (She's Fine): This one didn't get many reviews, much to my disappointment. I guess you guys aren't very interested in Gruvia as a**** **family, but anyways, thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **For Day 7 (I'm Yours):**

 **beme2363 : I'm so glad. Thanks for leaving your thoughts here. **

* * *

**That's it. Thanks everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited my stories. You're all amazing and I hope you'll keep enjoying my writing, even if it can get pretty angst sometimes.**

 **A shoutout and a special thanks to** **Martygruvialover, who left a comment on almost every prompt. You made this week extra special.**

 **Once again, I'm so sorry for my delay.** **Here's a sneak peek of chapter 7 of Demons to make up for it: **

"We'll get her back." Lyon determinately said.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." The voice was familiar and their eyes widened once they faced the man that had just arrived at the scene. His appearance was the same, although it was clear something had changed. He wore an armor this time; one they'd never seen before and the eyes that stared at them were cold and uncaring.

"Dad?" Gray asked, unsure whether to feel relief that Silver was still alive.

"Hello, Gray." Before he could ask more, the skeleton spoke.

"I was wondering when you would join us, Silver." The black haired man turned to him and they quickly noticed how he tensed.

"I bet you were." He shook his head, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Are you okay, dad? What did they do to you?" Gray asked, worried.

"I'm sorry, son. I didn't want it to end up like this." He was confused by his father's words, but only a second later everything became clear.

 **I wish you all an amazing day! Stay tuned for Friday.**


End file.
